Mike, A.K.A. The Darkness (Mike's AU)
"I am the one who they call Mike. But I prefer to be called Darkness." -''Mike, deep in his depression.'' Appearance Mike is pale. His clothes are now a little ripped off, and his left hand glove is nearly unexistent, revealing his Metal hand. His pants are now dirty, and also ripped off a little. His shoes are dirty, only. (For More Information, visit Mike) Personality In this AU, Mike has never escaped from his depression, so you can call that when Mike is in this Alternate Universe, he's only a step away from becomeing Darkness' host. He is shown to be extremely depressive and pessimist, but he never shows a desire to commit suicide or to do self-harm. Once Mike is Darkness' host... He becomes extremely powerful (Towards Overpowered in a slight way modes, that means: If you are smart, you can kill him), being able to heal himself, (After 5 'turns') and summon anything he desires, from a Sharp Knife, to a Tank. He is also able to self-destruct, freeing the Darkness to it's true form, which is a little bit more powerful. Battle Strategies (To defeat him) When Mike becomes Darkness' Host, the best and easiest way to kill him is by using Light-type Magical attacks. Physical attacks may do little to no damage at all, and with 5 counter-attacks he can injure you severely. Try Mounting an strategy, because I AS THE OWNER, ADMIT THAT HE CAN DIE IN THIS AU (and in the non-alternate universe aswell :P) A strategy so good that you will be able to end him with one or two attacks. Don't try to psychologically disturb him while he's in Dark mode, it won't do any kind of effects. And also, don't try to make Mike 'recognize' you and remember you. Because he doesn't want to go away from the Darkness. Battle Strategies (From Mike) He will most likely try to trap you in a strategy or to rush at you, trying to mount where you could possibly dodge his rush, and planning the proper attack to hit you. He wields anything he wants, from Swords, to Laser guns. Since he can summon everything that he desires (That is solid and that can be wielded/used by him), he has quite easy access towards those kinds of guns and equipments. He will also self-destruct once his host form gets injured in extreme levels, or when he is nearly dying. This will result in a Huge explosion of Dark Matter, that will most likely kill you or injure you to extreme levels. And once he self-destructs, he liberates Darkness' full form (Once he does that, Mike is dead). So: Don't try to phisically hurt him, don't try to psychologically disturb him, and don't get near him when he's nearly dying or when he is extremely injured. Try attacking him with strategies and with Light-type Magical attacks. I hope you use this page in your favor when fighting against Mike in this AU. Hasta la vista! -Mike Category:AU Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males